Twelfth Doctor (DarthJacko09)
The Twelfth Doctor is the twelfth incarnation of the Time Lord known as the Doctor. He is seen as a somewhat hybrid of his Tenth and Eleventh Incarnations, retaining the seriousness and wit of the Tenth Doctor along with the zaniness and spontaneity of the Eleventh Doctor. Appearance The new Doctor appears youthful like his predecessor, around 24 in human years, with blue eyes and black hair. He wears a long coat like his tenth incarnation and a suit, the first Doctor outfit since the Seventh Doctor to feature question marks on it (one on the collar and two either side). He carries a fob watch within his sleeve, the same most likely used in his Tenth Incarnation, and has the same sonic screwdriver and TARDIS design to his predecessor. On some occasions (No Tricks, The Doctor and the Demon) he carries a cane with him outside the TARDIS, which Billy comments as making him look old, to which he replies: "I' am". He also wears a cross in the English camp in Phoenixfire. Personality The Twelfth Doctor in In The Beginning is proper and greeting when he meets Billy on Earth in 2013. As he is still recovering from his regeneration, he is increasingly erratic when things happen, eg. when he sees the Charth ship in the sky. During the course of his adventures he is generally empathic to those he encounters, except for the Daleks in both New Dublin and Season Nine's The Mercy of the Daleks, where like his predecessors expresses the desire to destroy them entirely, and as the Supreme Patriarch says in The Mercy of the Daleks, he is "worse than the Daleks". He can go from calm and knowledgeable to erratic and violent, as seen in Into the Void and The Infinite Realm where he expresses the hatred he has for Omega, the desire to "kill him". His empathic side is also often seen throughout his adventures, especially in Heart of Wood, where he shows great respect and empathy for the Wooden Cyberman. When the Cyberman asks him to destroy him, the Doctor is saddened, but obliges. He also shows empathy and mercy to the Stranded in New Times In Old London, at first seeing them as enemies to the Earth. The Twelfth Doctor has an interest in history, as seen in his adventures in season eight (The Doctor and the Demon, Phoenixfire) and season nine (Heart of Wood, Gods and Men). Throughout both seasons he has tried to take the TARDIS to 16th century France on a few occasions, only to be intervened by outside powers. He has expressed his favourite time period is the world circa "sometime BC" as he tells both Billy O'Hara and Isabella Cartwright. Like his predecessors, the Twelfth Doctor has favourite things; his favourite foods are cheese and chocolate cake, and he expresses a minor weakness for jelly babies like his fourth incarnation. In [Am The Doctor] he loses all recollection of who he is, but Jack remembers the fob watch and uses to restore his memory. Companions The Twelfth Doctor has two companions throughout Season Eight (Billy O'Hara and Isabella Cartwright). Billy is introduced as a 26 year old Irish unemployed "no-body", who after assisting the Doctor against the Charth, is invited to join him in the TARDIS. After being marooned on Earth while the Doctor faces the Talons of Faran, Billy decides to stay back on Earth and parts ways with the Doctor. Isabella Cartwright first appears in Mars and Venus as Doctor Bradley's assistant, and after the events involving the Ice Warriors, and after impressing the Doctor with her skill she joins Billy and him onboard the TARDIS. Isabella is killed at the hands of Omega in The Infinite Realm which drives the Doctor into a mad rage that is a rare emotion with him. Captain Jack Harkness, an old friend of the Doctor's ninth and tenth incarnations, joins oboard the TARDIS for several adventures (Sands of Kada, The Mercy of the Daleks, I' Am The Doctor and Gods and Men). He remains in ancient Greece at the end of Gods and Men as he believes he fits in, and confirms to the Doctor that he will find a way back to modern day Earth. Christina is first encountered by the Doctor in the season ten story The Girl and the Monster, where she is being hunted by a Slitheen masquerading as a local MP. She later joins him in the TARDIS. Christina encounters the Daleks in her first time in the TARDIS, in The Survival of the Daleks and The New Breed. In What Ever Happened To Christina? the Doctor is led to believe Christina is dead, but it is an illusion conjured by a time vampire eager for the Doctor's power. Key Life Events * The Doctor regenerates again * Arrives in Dublin shortly after regeneration following a Charth signal. Meets Billy O'Hara. (In The Beginning) * Arrives in New Dublin in the year 2452, where he and Billy uncover a Dalek plan with the new Cult of Skaro. (New Dublin) * Arrives in the distant future at the Galactic Fair on Caltaxi, foils the dark intentions of the Grand Puppeteer. (No Tricks) * Re-encounters the Ice Warriors since his third incarnation as they plan to freeze the Earth and return to Mars. (Mars and Venus, The Frozen Earth) * Isabella Cartwright joins the Doctor and Billy. (The Frozen Earth) * The Doctor and his companions encounter the Vashta Nerada on the once thriving planet of Gregorae. (Count the Shadows) * Arrives in 1895 London where a sinister Cult of Dagara are sacrificing young women to allow the inter-dimensional entity Dagarothon to enter Earth. (The Doctor and the Demon) * The TARDIS crashed lands on the planet of Manr, where he and his companions encounter the Mara, from Snakedance and Kinda. The Mara possesses Isabella, and the Doctor defeats it as the first trial of the White Guardian. (Serpent's Tongue) * The Doctor and his companions are sent to Crusade era Arabia by the White Guardian to save a stranded alien in the shape of a phoenix, which is disrupting vital treaties between Saladin and King Richard. (Phoenixfire) * The White Guardian sends the TARDIS to the dead planet of Rauchor, where the Doctor must calm to warring factions if he and his companions are ever going to leave Rauchor. (The Omens) * As the TARDIS returns to modern day Earth the White Guardian intercepts the Doctor and warns him to be weary. En route to Earth the TARDIS crashes on a far distant planet where Professor Yaphen and other representatives of the U.M.O unwittingly awaken Omega, the first Time Lord. (Into the Void) * The Doctor defeats Omega, but at the cost of Isabella Cartwright. (The Infinite Realm) * The Doctor and Billy return to Earth after Isabella's death, where they assist the Stranded, who are slowly destroying the Earth without intent. (New Times In Old London) * The TARDIS lands in 1909, where the Doctor and Billy encounter a band of Zygons trying to assassinate King Edward VII and assume control of the Earth. (The Sting of the Zygons) * Billy returns to Earth for his sister's wedding, meanwhile the Doctor receives a strange distress signal from the distant planet of Cabra. Here he is reunited with his daughter Jenny, but falls into the trap of the Sinistral Mandraga, who seek the mind of a Time Lord. (Parenthood) * En route to 16th century France the TARDIS crash lands on the once thriving planet of Kadralla, where the Greater Shade Zadar has destroyed the Kadrallans, or so he believes. (New Ways) * The Doctor and Billy arrive in 13th century England and encounter a wooden Cyberman. Together with the help of Geoffrey Montefar, who received the blueprints for the Cyberman, they defeat a true band of Cyberman who return back in time to reclaim their wooden brother. (Heart of Wood) * The Doctor and Billy arrive on Earth in 2555 AD, where people's flesh is slowly being eaten away by an alien virus, caused by the Cystaron K'heltan, who is using the virus to sustain his life. (Devour) * Shortly after leaving Earth 2555, the TARDIS is drawn to a distant planet, and the Doctor and Billy are forced to play the life or death game of Castrada, a powerful being. (Mind Games) * The TARDIS returns to modern day Cardiff to recharge when Captain Jack Harkness coaxes his way aboard the TARDIS once more. The three time travellers head to ancient Egypt, but instead arrive on the very similar planet of Kada, where an archaeological team awakes a dark evil even known to the Time Lords. (Sands of Kada) * The TARDIS is caught by a Dalek ship en route to ancient Greece, where the Doctor is trialled by the Supreme Patriarch while Jack and Billy are imprisoned. The Doctor using the dying Hyperia star that is keeping the Patriarch alive to destroy the Daleks, believing them to be finally gone. (The Mercy of the Daleks) * The TARDIS lands in a time vortex and arrives on the edge of reality, where the Doctor looses his memory. Using the fob watch Jack and Billy are able to restore the Doctor's memory, and avoid the dark Talons of Faran. (I' Am The Doctor) * Finally arriving in ancient Greece as planned, the Doctor and his companions soon discover a mural depicting the Doctor and his greatest enemies. (Gods and Men) * Captain Jack Harkness stays behind in ancient Greece. (Gods and Men) * The Doctor and Billy return to Earth and see the mural from ancient Greece has surfaced at a museum, heralding the impending return of the Talons of Faran. (A Shadow On The Glass) * The Talons of Faran ensnare the Doctor with a fake Gallifrey, where they will exact their "final feast". (Time Lord) * The Doctor harnesses the power of the ruined Gallifrey Matrix and destroys the Talons of Faran, but Billy is marooned on Earth. The Doctor returns, and they decide to part ways. (The Remnants of Time) * The Doctor encounters Christina in modern day London, where a Slitheen is masquerading as a local MP, seeking Christina as his bride. (The Girl and the Monster) * Christina joins the Doctor after he saves her life. (The Girl and the Monster) * The Doctor and Christina encounter the Daleks in Renaissance Italy. (The Survival of the Daleks) * The Doctor and Christina, with the help of Leonardo da Vinci, defeat the Dalek Pariah in Venice. (The New Breed) * Arriving in modern day Surrey where people are mysteriously dissapearing, Christina and the Doctor must find the cause. (Flashlight) * Christina and the Doctor return to Earth, where upon exiting the TARDIS Christina is killed in a car accident. In truth the Doctor is fooled by an illusion from a time vampire, who seeks his TARDIS (What Ever Happened To Christina?) * The Doctor is recalled to an Old World to do final battle with an old nemesis, Fenric, who challenges him to a chess game played with three separate boards simultaneously; the prize, Christina's life. (The Greatest Game) * The Doctor and Christina are trapped on a crashed ship with its inhabitants, led by Captain Andari Tren. They escape the clutches of the sinister Capareth with the aid of Tren and the other survivors. (The Silence) * The Doctor is led to believe Christina is not all that she seems when she describes Gallifrey to him. ([Silence) Category:Doctors Category:Time Lords